User blog:AdamGregory03/Dr. Nefarious for PSASBR
Please note that this is only a fan speculation. Dr. Nefarious does not actually appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale unless he is confirmed. Dr. Nefarious is the main antagonist of the Ratchet & Clank series. He appears as a downloadable character for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography In high school, Nefarious was constantly bullied by Copernicus Qwark, dealing with such torture as recieving wedgies, and him using his pants to clean the chalkboard (while he was still wearing them, none the less). He later attempted a career as a scientist, but was shunned, and called insane. These experiences pushed him over the edge, and later actually became insane. He then took on a robotic form, and is now the Dr. Nefarious we all know today. THE LEGACY OF DR. NEFARIOUS *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future'' trilogy *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' Opening Nefarious is seen in his space station, when Lawrence comes up to him. Lawrence mentions that he heard on the news that there is a new power that is even stronger than the energy at the power plant. Finally interested, Nefarious sets off to find this "new power" to use it for his own diabolical deeds. Rival Name: Ulala Reason: Nefarious meets Ulala in the rival arena. Ulala begins to interview Nefarious, though he tries to ignore her and continue on, until she asks him about the rumor that he is dating a washing machine. Now at his boiling point, Nefarious prepares to attack Ulala. Connection: Both character's games take place in a futuristic setting. Both characters also have something to do with spaceships/stations, where Ulala is the survivor of a spaceship crash, Nefarious lives in his own space station. Ending Nefarious returns and Lawrence asks how the whole thing went. Nefarious just states it is not of his buisiness and prepares to once again, gain control, now glowing with the energy of the AP. Gameplay Nefarious is a "clunky" character. His overall speed isn't all too special. However, he makes up for it with a higher range of dishing out pain, and can actually triple jump using his boosters. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Nefarious Blaster' - - Nefarious fires a weak laser just by tapping it. Hold down the button to do more damage. *'Grenade Toss' - or + - Nefarious tosses a small bomb that explodes on impact. *'Homing Lasers' - + - Nefarious launches two lasers that home in on the nearest opponent. *'Grenade Place' - + - Nefarious drops a grenade on the ground, which explodes when it's walked over. *'Nefarious Blaster (Aerial)' - (aerial) - Same, only in a downward slant. *'Grenade Drop' - + - (Triangle Moves) TBA... (Circle Moves) TBA... Supers *'Nefarious Bomb' (Level 1) - Nefarious leaves a huge bomb in front of him. When it detonates, opponents within range are KO'd. *'Flight of Nefarious' (Level 2) - Nefarious activates his boosters and flies above the stage, dropping smaller, but devistating bombs that cause opponents to be KO'd if hit. *'Ultimate Nefarious' (Level 3) - Nefarious absorbs other machine parts and becomes a suped-up version of himself. He can punch with the square button, fire a beam of energy with the triangle button, or he can discharge electricity from his body with the circle button, all instan KOs to the opponents. Quotes and Tuants Tuants *'You're Pathetic:' Nefarious points forward and shouts "You pathetic fool!". *'Good to be Bad:' Nefarious laughs maniacally. *'Hang on... Glitch...:' Nefarious glitches out for a second, then regains control. Quotes *'When selected:' **"You will not be sorry!" **"I'm ready to do away with some weaklings!" **"Heeeere's Neffy!" *'Prematch:' **"Hahahaha!" (during the Make Way for you're New Leader intro) **"Welcome... to my world." (during the Welcome to my World intro) **"Time to get my revenge." (during the Have my Revenge intro) *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Yes, this will be most useful to me." **"What the heck is this thing?" **"Five second rule!" **"MINE! Hahahaha!" *'Succesful KO:' **"Hahahahaha!" **"That was pathetic." **"Victory is mine! Hahaha!" **"Did you really think you stood a chance?" **"What did you expect?" *'Respawn:' **"You will pay dearly for that..." **"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" **"Ooh... that hurt..." **"You have made a deadly enemy today..." Intros and Outros Introuction *'Make Way for you're New Leader:' Nefarious flies in and laughs evily. *'Welcome to my World:' Nefarious is seen clenching a bomb, then sinesterly says "Welcome to my world." *'Smooth Ride:' Nefarious exits through a teleporter. *'Time for Revenge:' Nefarious prepares a bomb and states he will "have his revenge". Winning Screen *'Too Easy:' Nefarious is seen sitting on a throne chuckling evily. *'Better than Qwark:' Has a Captain Qwark action figure in his hands. He throws it on the ground and stomps on it. *'Triumph!:' Nefarious holds his fist in the air and lands maniacally. *'Fine Tuned Machine:' Nefarious tosses a bomb in his hands and then throws it at the camera. Losing Screen *If using Too Easy: Nefarious growls in a low tone and turns away. *If using Better than Qwark: Sitting down, looks at the Captain Qwark figure and just bats it away. *If using Triumph!: Seen glitched out in a frozen pose. Mechanical Tyrant Dr. Nefarious' default appearance, as seen in the picture above. *Gold face, pink cranium, blue accents *Orange face, yellow cranium, green accents *Brown face, white cranium, back accents Scrap Nefarious Based on an old concept art of Dr. Nefarious. Unlocked by reaching rank 10 with Dr. Nefarious. Human Nefarious DLC costume. Taken from a picture which shows Nefarious as a human. Stage Name: Nefarious Space Station First Representation: Ratchet & Clank Second Representation: Tokyo Jungle Description: The stage starts out with a single platform. A few seconds into the stage, two rocket-propelled platforms join in and begin to move around the stage. After a minute in the stage, the door in the background will start to be banged on, and some robots will be flattened as the door is knocked down, and various animals, such as lions, tigers, hyenas, and pomeranians, will rampage through the stage. Before the stage ends, the space hatch will open, sending the stage, it's fighters, and the animals into space. Minion: Lawrence Lawrence is a minion you unlock by reaching Rank 8 with Dr. Nefarious. ScrapNefarious.png|Nefarious' first alternate costume. Humanefar.png|Nefarious' second alternate costume. Trivia *Nefarious already appears in the game as a hazard in the San Francisco and as a patch fix minion. *Nefarious is the seventh playable villain, the other six being Sweet Tooth, Colonel Radec, Big Daddy, Evil Cole MacGrath, Heihachi Mishima, and Zeus. Category:Blog posts